


Despair

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron wishes he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Despair  
> Character: Aaron Livesy  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: He wishes he was dead  
> Notes: Inspired by Aaron's confession to Paddy  
> Warnings: Suicidal thoughts and internalised homophobia.  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale belongs to its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When Aaron wakes there's confusion, lots of people bustling round him. It's too bright so he closes his eyes. He's still groggy but he remembers what he did and why. He'd locked and blocked the doors. Couldn't even manage to kill himself properly.

It was bad before but there'll be endless questions now with no hope of keeping this secret. He knows Paddy loves him but he's sick, disgusting. There's no fix for this except to do it properly next time. As soon as he's strong enough he'll try but he'll make sure it's quick so nobody can stop him.


End file.
